Realidad de un futuro alterno
by Erick The KIller
Summary: Uchiha Madara ha enviado a todos los personajes del mundo ninja a otra realidad para obtener a los bijuu faltantes, y ahora ellos deberan descubrir como salir.
1. MALA ALTERNATIVA

CAPITULO 1 MALA ALTERNATIVA

Óbito se encontraba hablando con Zetzu y con Kabuto

– he podido crear un nuevo planeta utilizando mi rinnegan y una de las técnicas prohibidas de Rikudo CHIBAKU TENSE, a el enviare a todos con mi kamui, ya en el le extraeré el sharingan a Hatake Kakashi, los sumiré en un genjutsu utilizando el único sharingan que tengo ayudado por mi rinnegan, de este mundo no podrán escapar ni el jinchuriki del hachibi ni el de kyubi, asi sera hasta que llegue el momento de ir por ellos nuevamente para revivir al juubi y poder convertirme en el ninja mas fuerte, entonces habrá paz – Dijo el enmascarado

– Y cuando piensas emplearlo – pregunto kabuto – Ahora, NIMPOU SOMBRA DE PAZ RINNE DOBLE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN... Kabuto revive a Orochimaru, necesito que revivan a todos los ninja de konoha, así ellos solo pensaran que es una realidad y nunca lograran despertar de este genjutsu, al menos no hasta que logre completar el PLAN OJO DE LA LUNA – expreso Óbito mientras respiraba agitadamente..

Días después en el nuevo mundo nuestra historia se enfocaba en un hombre alto, rubio, con el pelo semi largo, se encontraba como siempre cumpliendo con su deber, inspeccionar colegios, en esta ocasion uno en las afueras de Konoha, de regreso paso por un puesto de CD y DVD donde se detuvo un instante a ver las opciones, para su sorpresa una película en especial llamo su atención.

– Camino ninja, tal vez le guste a Naruto – pensó el rubio mientras decidia comprarla, de regreso a casa fue por un camino largo solo con la idea de pasar observando las estatuas de el primer fundador de konoha Hashirama Senju y el segundo fundador de konoha Tobirama Senju, al seguir conduciendo su vehiculo Minato observo por la acera un joven rubio de aspecto dormilon - Eh Naruto – grito Minato, haciendo que el muchacho reaccionara y voltease hacia su padre, cambiando totalmente su rostro, con una sonrisa y una chispa de felicidad – padre – grito el muchacho alegre mientras subía en el auto rato después de una breve conversación padre e hijo Minato saco la película.

– eh, naruto pense que esta película te gustaria, se que te gusta todo lo relacionado con la antigua Konoha – gracias padre- expreso naruto cuando estaban llegando a su casa, bajaron del auto y Naruto saludo a su madre mientras subía las escaleras a su habitacion, entones Kushina y Minato se dirigieron a la cocina, teniendo una charla matrimonial

– como estuvo tu dia – pregunto Minato – bien aunque hoy en el mercado un desquiciado con ojos de serpiente intento morderme, no se porque – expreso la peliroja – QUE MORDERTE! Quien fue, como porque? – expreso minato dudosamente – no lo se, tenia el pelo largo y sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente – replico kushina – debo decirle esto al maestro Sarutobi – expreso Minato – ah y porque, el que puede hacer es un Director de escuela – dijo kushina – ah así que no sabes el maestro sarutobi sera el nuevo alcalde, luego de un rato hablando la familia se dispuso a comer Kushina llamo a naruto para que bajara a comer – Mamá, Papá supieron que el maestro sarutobi será el nuevo alcalde, y que gracias a el maestro jiraiya y a mi la maestra tsunade sera la nueva directora del colegio – dijo Naruto – si lo sabia, se lo comentaba hace un rato a tu madre, pero no sabia que Tsunade seria la directora, como es eso que gracias al maestro jiraiya y a ti– pregunto Minato – así fue pap{a, tuvimos que hablar con ella por que el maestro sarutobi queria que ella fuera a directora, pero no queria, al fin termino aceptando, creo que por algo así del bienestar de su familia – expreso naruto – mmm, eh Naruto mañana supervisare tu escuela, como ya hay nueva directora es el deber – dijo Minato sonriendo, A la mañana suguiente Minato leia el periodico en voz alta

– Esta semana el famoso constructor de Puentes Tazuna, iniciara la reconstruccion del puente que conectaba Konohagakure con la aldea del sonido, el cual fue destruido en el terrible incidente que dejo casi mil muertos – al oir esto Naruto tuvo una extraña sensacion - tazuna, ese nombre me parece conocido - penso sin embargo no le presto atención y rato despues se dirigio al colegio con su padre, donde poco tiempo despues de haber subido en el auto sintio un terrible dolor en el estomago que provoco un leve gemido de su parte

– Naruto te encuentras bien – pregunto Minato – si papa, solo un pequeño ardor de estomago – expreso el joven rubio – debe ser acidez, aun asi te llevare con la doctora shizune ella sabra que hacer – no papá, me siento bien, a demás ya se me paso mejor vayamos al colegio quiero saber quien tomara el puesto de la maestra tsunade en clase de defensa personal – expreso naruto – bien Naruto, pero si te sientes mal iremos con la doctora shizune y no quiero ningún pero – esta bien papá – dijo naruto, al llegar al colegio Naruto ya no sentia el dolor en el estomago, entonces al dirigirse a clases se encontro con dos de sus compañeros

– Eh Sai, Kiba – Nauto- dijeron al mismo tiempo que se acercaban y entraban al salon de clases en espera de su nuevo profesor de defensa personal, pero un disturbio en los pasillos del colegio llamo su atención e hizo que volvieran a salir del aula de clases – Que te pasa imbecil, como te atreves a empujarme – era sasuke a quien por accidente un nuevo estudiante empujo haciendo que se derramara por accidente la bebida de otro muchacho en su remera

– disculpa, no era mi intencion – dijo el muchacho – estas acabad.. - no habia termiado de decir sasuke cuando fue interrumpido – DEJALO DATTEBAYO – era Naruto quien habia acudido en defensa de aquel chico nuevo.


	2. NARUTO VS SASUKE

**CAPITULO 2 NARUTO VS SASUKE**

Sasuke con su actitud rebelde miro a Narito

- NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO DOBE - Gritó sasuke mientras se acercaba a naruto y lo tomaba por su camiseta

- SUELTAME SASUKE- Gritó Naruto mientras un hombre alto flaco y moreno se aparecia frente a ellos

- Que suceede aqui? no voy a permitir peleas en esta institucion, pasen al salon de clases ya se acabo el show- dijó mientras todos entraban al salon de clases y se preguntaban

- quien será el- Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi y yo seré su nuevo profesor de defensa personal, por lo visto hay rivalidades entre "ciertos alumnos " pues les digo de una vez que en este salon de clases no voy a permitir eso, si quieren pelear se van muy lejos de aqui, ah y de paso aprovecho para presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Haku y el es mi hijo - finalizo al momento en que observaba que el pelinegro que hace unos instantes habia estado involucrado en una pelea se habia quedado viendo a Haku con una cara de asombro.

- Bien comencemos la clase tal vez hayan oido que en la antiguedad los cinco grandes paises eran controlados por ninja y espadashines, en la actualidad existe un grave problema de inseguridad, necesitan aprender a defenderse, tal vez algunos hayan oido que el mejor metodo para defendernos es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o bien llamado Taijutsu - explico Zabuza mientras una joven pelirrosa levantaba la mano.

- disculpe maestro,pero no son las armas un buen recurso - pregunto Sakura

- Asi es a veces pero como comprenderás yo no puedo enseñarles a luchar con armas... Haruno Sakura cierto- expreso Zabuza continuando su clase, mientras tanto Minato se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio hablando con Tsunade.

- La inspeccion ha sido todo un éxito Maestra Tsunade, le agradezco que haya aceptado el cargo de directora, tal vez algun dia tambien sea alcaldesa como su Abuelo Hashirama Senju o su tio Tobirama Senju, fundadores de Konoha- expreso Minato

-fueron Jiraiya y naruto quienes ayudaron a decidirme este siempre fue el sueño de Dan pero desde aquel accidente en la aldea del sonido se dedico a la escritura, y ahora que Nawaki esta en la universidad necesito mas dinero y bueno como esto me aumenta el salario, por eso acepte - Dijo Tsunade

- Si Naruto ya me lo habia comentado, el a veces puede ser muy insistente y el maestro Jiraiya siempre de alcahuete - dijo Minato sonriendo

- si yo estudie con Jiraiya, y a pesar de que es asi un poco " pervertido " como diria Naruto - dijo Tsunade mientras sonreia encogida de hombros

-si lo se Maestra Tsunade recuerde que Kushina y yo fuimos tambien sus alumnos, conocemos sus mañas y habilidades desde que el nos enseño defensa... que recuerdos- dijo MInato mientras Zabuza habia tenido la idea de llevar a los estudiantes al Gimnasio del colegio para ver como estaban sus habilidades.

- Muy bien jovenes lo primero que vamos a hacer es seleccionar parejas para ver como estan sus movimientos, quiero ver si aprendieron algo de la maestra Tsunade y creo tener la primera pareja en mente, ustedes el de el rostro de dolido y el que parece dobe, pasen al frente- dijo Zabuza mientras señalaba a Sasuke y a Naruto

- Bien ustedes dos querian pelear aqui lo haran bajo mis reglas, cuando suene el silbato quiero que inicien el combate sin movimientos bruscos sino detendre la pelea y citare a sus padres - expreso zabuza dando aquella señal de que iniciaran.

- Me pagaras lo de hace un rato Dobe - expreso Sasuke

- y tu desearas no haberte metido con Hinata, Dattebayo - dijo Naruto obteniendo una burla de parte de sasuke - ja cierto que eres el noviesito de la loca de ojos blancos- al decir esto Sasuke, Naruto solo se molesto aun mas y se lanzo sin pensar sobre Sasuke lanzandole golpes al azar, pero el Uchiha lograba bloquear todos los golpes pero naruto rapidamente lanzo una patada en el pecho del pelinegro dejadolo en el suelo por un momento

- Vaya si han aprendido algo de Tsunade - pensó Zabuza

- Ni creas que me voy a dejar ganar por un Dobe como tu - expreso Sasuke mientras se levantaba y le daba a naruto otra patada dejandolo fuera del circulo reglamentario, haciendo que lo descalificaran

- Al rubio le falta un poco mas de estrategia, pero la diferencia entre ambos en realidad no es mucha, Bien Uzumaki quedas descalificado hasta la proxima ronda, Alumnos el tiempo se nos termino por hoy pero los demas preparense para esta prueba la proxima clase- expreso Zabuza al momento en que observaba hacia la puerta y se daba cuenta de que Minato y Tsunade llevaban ahi un buen rato yhabianvisto toda la pelea.


End file.
